dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Sidecar Chassis
Designed to be fitted to a Bike Chassis using a coupling system, the Sidecar is designed to increase the Bikes ability to carry weapons and Passengers providing an additional Medium Weapon Mount, and a Heavy Passive Mount to provide additional firepower to a Bike at the cost of extra weight. Facts and Figures A Sidecar is fitted to the Chassis of a Bike in the same manner as Outrigger Mounts and Crash Bars, as such a Bike can only have a Sidecar if it does not have either of these upgrades. When fitted to a Bike the Sidecar takes its armour from the Bike as the Bodywork is modified to cover the Sidecar as well as the bike. Bodywork Layers: 4 Interior Mounts: 1 Handling: -3 Weight: 50 Weapon Mounts: 1 Right Side Medium Weapon Mount Passive Mounts: 1 Heavy Passive Mount Cost: $3'500 A Sidecar is able to carry a single Passenger (If the Vehicle has been fitted with a Passenger Seat) who can operate any weapon fitted to the vehicle separately from the Drivers influence, allowing the separate Character to declare Shoot Actions independently of the Drivers Action Declarations. If no Passenger is placed in the Sidecar then any weapon fitted to the vehicle is Fixed Forward Facing and fires along the same corridor as the Bikes Wing Mounts, if it is fitted with a Passenger they count as a Pintle Gunner allowing them to fire the weapon in a 90 degree arc from the Sidecar, this arc runs from the forward facing to the right side facing allowing them to target enemies without being directly behind them A Bike with a Sidecar can still carry its Driver and Pillion Passenger in addition to the Passenger in the Sidecar allowing up to 3 Characters to ride on a single Bike. Weapons Sidecars are able to carry weapons that a Bike is normally unable to carry, a Sidecar can carry a Single Light or Medium Weight Weapon and a Light or Medium Passive. Light Weight Weapon: Blah Medium Weight Weapon: Blah Light Weight Passive: Blah Heavy Weight Passives: Blah Equipment As with a Bike the Sidecar can be fitted with a number of upgrades that allow it to improve its performance in any engagement, while there are some modifications that a Bike could take that count differently when the Bike has a Sidecar. when costs or other modifiers differ for Bikes and Trikes use the Trike Costs and Modifiers for any equipment on the Bike. Search Light: In place of a Weapon the Passenger can instead be in control of a large and powerful light that allows the driver to see clearly any hazards and enemies on the road during night fighting situations. A Search Light Costs $500 and has a Weight of 10. Passives Pack: The Light Weight Passive Mount in the back of a Bike is useful without a Sidecar but many drivers want to mount a pair of Heavy Passive Mounts on their Bike/Sidecar Combination, this Upgrade runs a feeder from the Sidecar to the Bike that allows it to have full size Heavy Passives in addition to the Sidecars Heavy Passive Layer. a Passives Pack Costs $1'000 and Weighs 20. Interior Blah Passenger Seat: Blah Cargo Container: Blah See Also Bike Chassis Index